


Merlin, mulled wine and mistletoe

by yogini



Series: Christmas fluff Camelot style [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mistletoe, Mulled wine, Oneshot, Prat, Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bedwarming, idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin… Oh, and some Arthur of course</p><p>(Or the prat and the idiot finally admitting that they're in love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin, mulled wine and mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“Are you drunk?” Arthur asked as Merlin started giggling again, this time apparently because a log in the fireplace ‘looked like one of Gwaine’s boots.’ Arthur decided not to question what it was, exactly, that made it look just like Gwaine’s boot and not anyone else’s and focused on Merlin’s flushed cheeks and how his lips were stained dark red from the mulled wine. He tried to remember, how much wine had Merlin really drunk? He didn’t think that it was overly much, but on the other hand his manservant had proved to be somewhat of a lightweight when it came to drinking…

 

“No, sire” Merlin said and then hiccupped. “Not at all.”

“The fact that you’re swaying while sitting down would suggest otherwise, _Merlin_ ” Arthur retorted and stuck out his hand. “Here, give me the cup. You’ve clearly had enough already.”

“No, it’s mine” Merlin said, pouting childishly and protectively hunching over the cup, with the result that the warm wine sloshed all over his tunic. “Oups” he giggled and it was easy for Arthur to pluck the cup from his hands while he was distracted. “Hey! I wanted that.”

“As if anyone needed more proof that you’ve had enough” Arthur murmured, rolling his eyes, and placed the cup well out of reach of the suddenly very sullen manservant who made not very successful grabby hands to retrieve his drink.

 

“Let’s get you to bed, shall we?” He placed his arms around Merlin’s waist and hauled him up to stand. Realizing that the manservant was about as steady at his feet as a new-born colt and Arthur decided against taking him back to Gaius. There was a non-negligible risk that both of them would fall down a flight of stairs if they attempted to walk to the physician’s room and Arthur’s bed was large enough for two people anyway. And not that Arthur would ever admit it, not even under torture, but he didn’t mind sharing his bed with Merlin. The manservant was tall and gangly, all angles and sharp elbows, but it was rather nice when he snuggled close to absorb more of Arthur’s body heat and the king had begun to gain a reputation of being perpetually cold on campaigns, judging from how often his manservant shared his bedroll.

 

Still holding Merlin upright with one hand, he used the other one to carefully pull off the wine soaked tunic. He hung it over the back of a chair to dry and when he turned back his breath hitched momentarily. The light from the fire danced over Merlin’s naked upper body and donned a warm glow to the pale skin. The shadows made his cheekbones stand out sharply and his lips were so very plush and inviting. They would taste of the mulled wine they’d drunk, Arthur thought, and of the cinnamon almonds that were Merlin’s favourites, and he licked his own lips unconsciously.

 

“Mistletoe” Merlin said softly, looking towards the ceiling and Arthur tore his gaze away from his manservant’s lips, instead looking into his piercingly blue eyes. They radiated warmth and love and Arthur found himself leaning in even closer, pressing his lips so very softly, so very carefully against Merlin’s. The manservant gasped softly, pulled Arthur in closer still and opened his mouth, inviting Arthur’s tongue to caress and play with his own. The kisses grew more and more intense until both men panted slightly and Arthur pushed Merlin down on the soft bed, covering Merlin’s thin frame with his own body.

 

It was much later and the fire had almost died out, only a few embers still glowed. Arthur lightly traced a path over Merlin’s hip with the tips of his fingers and Merlin leaned in to his touch.

“I can hear you thinking, you know” Merlin then said and Arthur stopped his hand and let it rest lightly cupped over the hip bone.

“You weren’t really that drunk, were you?” Arthur asked.

“No” Merlin simply answered.

“Then why did you act like it?” Arthur asked frowning and Merlin looked a little sheepish.

“I really wanted to kiss you tonight and I wasn’t sure how you’d react so I figured that I could always say I was too drunk to know what I was doing, if it ended badly” he explained and Arthur huffed.

“Idiot.”

“Prat” Merlin retorted sleepily and then added: “Also, I kind of like it when you take care of me like that” and Arthur pulled him closer.

“I’ll always take care of you” he promised.


End file.
